Blood Plus Fan Fic
by Reira Honjo
Summary: RATED M FOR LANGUAGE Blood Plus fanfic
1. Blood Plus Fanfic Chapter 1: The Start

_**Alright well this is a story about Kari and well BLOOD PLUS Haha I am not explaining blood plus to u guys cause if u want to know watch or read Blood plus, they now show it on Adult Swim again FINALLY lol alright so here is Kari's details, and Kari is not a real character she's made up alright and if u steal her I will be pissed.**_

_**Kari: when Kari was born she had a twin names Masie(Kamasie), kinda like Saya and Diva, Kari was locked in the tower Kamasie got to go have fun Kari and Kamasie are princesses Kari has Light Rose colored eyes and Kamasie has Rose colored eyes, Kari has Blonde, Red, Black, and Purple(Dark Violet) hair, Kari was born with those hair colors, and Kamasie has Blonde, Red(Midnight Red), Black, and Violet hair, the hair colors are kinda the same but not really, Kari is now 13 and she has piercings and the piercings are, on both her ears, left side of her lip, left side of her nose, and left side of her eyebrow, now Kamasie's piercings are, both her ears, right side of her nose, and left side of her lip, Kari have never left the tower and a boy name Karusha(pronounced Kar as in Car the thing you drive, U as in OOO like OOO that's a bad word, and Sha as in Sha bros like what a surfer says and put it all together and you get Karusha), gave Kari her piercings, all Kari wears in a cloak like the Schiff nothing else, now lets get started***_

_**Masie: *is running with Karusha* come on slow poke*keeps laughing at how slow Karusha is* *in high heels and is still faster than Karusha***_

_**Karusha: wait up Kamasie*keeps running and is running out of breath* *finally catches up to her and sees her just standing there* whats wrong Princess**_

_**Kamasie: that song… who's singing its wonderful**_

_**Karusha: I don't hear it Princess, are u sure your not just imagining it**_

_**Kamasie: yea ur probably right, well I guess we should get back to the castle before I get in trouble with grand father**_

_**Karusha: yes Princess lets go*takes her back to the castle***_

_***stops singing* I wonder who's voice was that**_

_**Kamasie: *stands up and walks off and hears the singing again and runs to where it is and finds a tower and hears a sweet song* (alright the song is Angels by Within Temptation)**_

_**Kamasie: hello is anyone up there**_

_**y-yea, who r u, ur voice is sweet**_

_**Kamasie: my name is Kamasie, whats urs**_

_**Name, im sorry but I don't have a name, I don't think**_

_**Kamasie: then I guess I'll have to give u a name.. *thinks and is leaning against her tower* um how about Kari the mysterious princess**_

_**Kari… I like it, thank u**_

_**Kamasie: oh ur welcome and will I ever see u Kari, oh how about tonight at the ball and could u please sing that wonderful song**_

_**y-yea sure I'll sing it and I'd like that, but I don't know how to get out of this tower the door is locked, and plus I have nothing to wear**_

_**Kamasie: oh well I know where the key is and I'll go get it and don't worry I'll let u wear one of my dresses for the time being, well I guess I'll see u later when I come with the key and dress for u, so bye Kari**_

_**b-bye Kamasie*in mind, she seems nice, I cant wait to see what she looks like* *smiles slightly but not a huge smile***_

_**Kamasie: *comes back with a dark blue dress with white frills on it in my hand, and with the key in my other hand, is running up the stairs and is passing many doors and see the final door and runs to it and puts the key up to the lock and unlocks the door for Kari, then I walk in to her and helps her but the dress on and does her hair all princess like and sees her hair touches the ground to I re-do her hair and its wavy at the end like a true princess***_

_**t-thank u Kamasie**_

_**Kamasie: no problem and ur beautiful, and u look a lot like me well I have to go now*leaves***_

_***walks out of the tower***_

_**3 years later Kari and Kamasie now 16 years old**_

_***is getting ready to jump the pole and watches Saya***_

_**Saya: *goes over it and hit's the mat and so does the pole* aww man**_

_**Kaori: almost! Saya if only u can get ur butt up an inch higher **_

_**Saya: yea I know but I cant**_

_**Alright my turn*watches them move and runs fast and pasts the poles and jumps and gets over and hit's the mat and the pole doesn't fall* *stands up* Oh Yea!**_

_**Kaori: finally Kari, and maybe Saya u could learn a few things from Kari*laughs***_

_**Yea she probably could *laughs with Kaori***_

_**Saya: yea maybe *walks over* oh mighty Kari please teach me ur ways *laughs with both of them***_

_**David: *is in his van with Lewis* so that's Kari and Saya, interesting**_

_**Lewis: yes it is, Kari is now laughing and smiling unlike before, its weird cause Kari and Saya should both be 30 but they look 16**_

_**David: well their both not human u must remember that Lewis, they don't age past 18 when their both 18 they will look 17 even if their not really 18 nor 17, its just the way it is**_

_**Lewis: oh yea I know *sighs* well lets go before we get accused of stalking or worse get accused as pedophiles, wanting those 3 girls…. *looks at David***_

_**David: ur right: *drives off***_

_***sits down with Saya and Kaori and eats***_

_**Kaori: god Kari calm down**_

_**Saya: yea Kari ur gonna choke **_

_**S-Sorry Saya and Kaori I just don't eat in the morning, I never have the time**_


	2. Blood Plus Fanfic Chapter 2: Haji

Kaori: well neither does Saya cause she claims she wants to be _"light on her feet"_ *moves my fingers up in air quotes*

Saya: well it's true

But Saya your already as skinny as a damn pole, you should eat more

Kaori: your one to talk, your as skinny as a pole too, I just look at ice cream and I gain 9 pounds, you guys are so cruel to me

Saya & Kari: we know but we just love you*tips Kaori back cause Saya was sitting on the left of Kaori and Kari was sitting on the right*

Kaori: aww I love you guys too*laughs as I tip back on the ground*

Kai: *drives up on his motorcycle* Saya, Kari are you coming, we need to get to the clinic

Saya: yea I'm coming I'll be right there give me a sec

I'll walk home today Kai Ms. Julia told me I didn't have to come in today

Kaori: oh that's right you both cant remember anything before this year, but Kari you cant remember anything before the last 6 months, am I right

Yea your right but I don't mind I kinda don't want to remember right now, too much going on

Saya: that's true but I do want to remember, remember everything I can, so your gonna walk home right Kari

Yea I'll be home in time for dinner so don't worry

Kai: I never have to worry about you, but Saya I do have to worry about, she's such a scatter brain

Saya: *blushes a light red* *grabs my stuff and forgets my track shoes as I get on the back of Kai's motorcycle and waves to Kari and Kaori as Kai drives off*

Kaori: well I better get going as well, see you tomorrow Kari

Alright see ya*waves bye to Kaori* *looks down and sees Saya's shoes* she forgot her shoes again, might as well take them home *grabs her shoes and is wearing mine cause I always wear my track shoes throughout the day* *walks to the lockers in the locker room and I open my locker and grab my stuff then I open Saya's locker and grab her stuff, then I lock both of the lockers and I leave the locker room and I leave the school and start to go home* *in mind, man I wish I knew my past like Saya wants to but I just am afraid that if I know I might reject it* *sighs deeply as I hear a cello player and I look over and flash backs of the man come to me* n-no… wait… stop it!*falls to the ground right next to a bush and I get up fast and I run off* *in mind, great I made a big fool of myself, and infront of a lot of people, but who was that guy and why do I feel like I know him*


	3. Blood Plus Fanfic Chapter 3: The Truth

Recap:

_Kaori: well I better get going as well, see you tomorrow Kari_

_Alright see ya*waves bye to Kaori* *looks down and sees Saya's shoes* she forgot her shoes again, might as well take them home *grabs her shoes and is wearing mine cause I always wear my track shoes throughout the day* *walks to the lockers in the locker room and I open my locker and grab my stuff then I open Saya's locker and grab her stuff, then I lock both of the lockers and I leave the locker room and I leave the school and start to go home* *in mind, man I wish I knew my past like Saya wants to but I just am afraid that if I know I might reject it* *sighs deeply as I hear a cello player and I look over and flash backs of the man come to me* n-no… wait… stop it!*falls to the ground right next to a bush and I get up fast and I run off* *in mind, great I made a big fool of myself, and in front of a lot of people, but who was that guy and why do I feel like I know him*_

Now:

*reaches Saya's house and I open the door, and I see no one is around then I sigh* "SAYA, KAI, RIKU, ANYBODY HOME" *knows that Saya's adoptive father is out on a trip so its just Kai, Saya, and Riku, and Me living here for now so I decide to just drop the shoes on the counter* "HEY I'M GOING OUT AGAIN, I HAVE SOMETHING TO DO." *I then turn to the door and I open it then I run out unaware that I am being watched*

Solomen: *watches the young girl* "strange to see that's actually Kari, Saya's adoptive sister, they are the same yet they act so differently."

Amshel: "well you're forgetting, that Diva is Saya's real sister, they are our queens, and Kari is more of a Schiff not a Chiropteran, now Saya is the Chiropteran, but we need to wake Diva up soon but we need to find a way to do that without them interfering."

Solomen: "yea you're right, but still there is something about both Saya and Kari that interests me."

*continues to run down the street passing everybody and watches them stare at my odd hair color* *in mind "ugh don't they have anything else to stare at besides me?"* *begins to glare back as I run thus me hitting a street lamp pole and I fall to the ground* "oh ow god damn pole!"

Riku: *walks over to his now pissed off sister and sees she's just mad at the pole and I begin to laugh* "if you keep running into poles your going to have brain damage or a broken nose, come on Kari focus on where your going, what if you bumped into a really mean guy and he raped you, huh what then?"

*looks at my little brother and glares* "well I guess I'd scream for help... or I'd kick his ass if he tries, so is that all mother, I actually have somewhere to be, and when you see that bitch fuck of a sister tell her she left her fucking shoes at school once again and I decided to be nice and bring them home instead of leaving them there."

Riku: Kari! You shouldn't talk like that, it is really not polite nor lady like

"Well excuse me if I really don't give a flying fuck, I just don't care anymore your forgetting before I came to your family I went through a lot to survive but its nothing compared to Saya I bet."

*I begin to sigh and I get off the ground*

"Well Riku I'll see you when I get home later, and I'll try to be home for dinner."

Riku: well ok then but please hurry *turns and runs off with dinner*

"I'll try Riku I'll try."

*turns and runs to the beach and once I reach it I see a man with blonde hair and I walk over and I stand next to him*

"Beautiful sunset isn't it?"

Solomen: yes it is, Kari, yes it is.

*looks at him*

"H-how do you know my name?"

*is suddenly pushed down to the ground Solomon's hands on my wrists pinning me to the sandy floor*

Solomen: because you're a Schiff you were made in Kilbed along with many others, but you escaped again along with many others but we lost track of you a few years back, where did you go?

*looks at him with my eyes wide*

"A-A Schiff, I can't be they don't exist, they are made up, plus they can't stand the sunlight I can."

Solomen: you were an experiment gone right you don't suffer from a disease called the thorn they do now just accept it, you're not human and neither is Saya she's a Chiropteran, a blood sucking creature and sometimes a flesh eating, now accept it.

"I can't because I know that not who I am and that's not what Saya is!"

Solomen: you know what do you want to suffer cause you fear your past, your past is nothing to fear stop being a little girl your not a little girl anymore you don't need help and you don't need someone holding your hand when crossing the street so give up already and learn your past!"


End file.
